User blog:Orenthal/All Grown Up FanFiction
At Java Lava* Chaz:Lil,we're not in a kissing booth Lil:I said considerably! Betty:She means we're in a place similar to a kissing booth,but we aren't Chaz:Ok I get it Kimi:Quite frankly,I don't like Phil that much Phil:Gets better Kimi:Oh my goodness Kimi:Tommy,come with me Tommy:Why? Kimi:Just come! *Kimi forces Tommy to come by pulling him from his arm* Lil:Kimi? Kimi:Duh... *Kimi and Tommy leave Java Lava* Kimi:Tommy..... *Kimi kisses Tommy* Chuckie:Oh,man Chuckie:My sister has a crush on my best friend,AGAIN! Lil:Don't you...WHAT? Lil:MY BOYFRIEND! Tommy:Ah,Cheez,here comes Lil Lil:Tommy come with me! Kimi:HE'S MINE! Lil:No! Kimi:YES! Lil:KIMI! Kimi:HE'S MINE,MINE,MINE!!! Tommy:GUYS GUYS GUYS!!! Tommy:I know that you both love me,but only one dates me,Okay? *Lil and Kimi look at Tommy* Kimi:MINE! Lil:MINE! Kimi:MINE! *Highlight* *Tommy is laying on his bed,thinking about the problem between Kimi and Lil* Dil:Hey T Tommy:What do you want? Dil:Is there a problem? Tommy:Yeah Dil:What is it? Tommy:Lil and Kimi are fighting on who is the one who has to date me Dil:My god... Dil:I have an idea Tommy:Tell me! Dil:Look for Z! Tommy:Uhh...Not a very good Idea cause Kimi just has a crush on me now Tommy:They both have a crush on me Tommy:I have a crush on both of them *Doorbell rings* Tommy:Mom,I'll get it! *Tommy opens the door* Kimi:BUT I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM FIRST WHEN I WROTE TP+KF ON THE WALL!! Lil:NO,HE SAVED MY LIFE A YEAR AGO THAT MEANS HE CARES ABOUT ME,AND YOU WROTE TP+KF ONLY ABOUT 2.5 MONTHS AGO! Kimi:NO,I'M THE FEMALE VERSION OF TOMMY! Dil:I have an idea! *Highlight* *All the eight Grown Ups are in Tommy's house* Dil:Okay Dil:The name which has got a higher number of votes,wins Dil:Phil? Phil:Kimi Dil:Angelica? Angelica:Nobody! Dil:COME ON NOW! Angelica:Kimi Lil:Oh my god... Dil:Susie? Susie:Lil Dil:Chuckie? Chuckie:LIL FOR SURE Kimi:Draw... Lil:.... Dil:Tommy? Tommy:errrr...... *Kimi and Lil both swallow* Tommy:Kimi! Lil:Tommy! come on! Tommy:Double date? Lil:Never! Tommy:Ok Lil looks cuter but Kimi is the female version of me Kimi:.... Tommy:I pick Lil Kimi:Oh my goodness! Lil:Phew *Lil kisses Tommy* Kimi:This is,so UNREALISTIC! Chuckie:Man... Phil:Not the expected result,He is dating my sister Angelica:A bit better cause Tommy and Lil have known each other since the day they were born in Susie:Yeah It's nice.. *Highlight* *In school* *Lunch Break* Phil:Yeah well I can't believe that Tommy has a crush on my sister Chuckie:Phil,the whole thing deserves this,Tommy met you guys before you met me! Phil:Y....You're right,we met you 10 years ago Tommy:Yeah but we met each other 11 years ago *Dil comes* Dil:Hey guys Chuckie,Phil,and Tommy:Hey.. Dil:Guess what,Kimi is mad about you,T Tommy:Yeah it might be a hard discussion Dil:Of course it will be *Highlight* Kimi:I mean I can't believe Tommy did this,how could he? Susie:Don't worry,life always consists of mistakes,love,break ups... Lil:Yeah,don't you worry Kimi:Why shouldn't I worry Lil,you're already dating him Angelica:That's way better than a double date Lil:Of course *Harold comes* Harold:Hey girls,what are you talking about? Angelica:Do you care? Angelica:Are you supposed to know? Kimi:Tell him! Angelica:Okay okay,Tommy is dating Lil,and Kimi is mad about that,and.... Lil:Oh no.... Lil:Kimi,why would you do that? Kimi:Cause I'm mad,you know that! Lil:Well...I'm now in so much trouble... Harold:Publish everywhere! Lil:Harold,no! Lil:Oh come on Angelica! Angelica:Yes,It's an awful story right? *Harold says in a loud sound in the street* Harold:GUYS,TOMMY LOVES LIL! GUYS! Everybody:Tommy loves Lil? Everybody:Strange *Everybody gets shocked* Harold:I'm Angelica's helper,I do what she tells me *Angelica looks at Everybody in the street,whom they are shocked* Everybody:2 Rats love each other? Angelica:People of earth,IT'S POSSIBLE! Everybody:They're cousins Harold:What are they talking about? Angelica:THEY AREN'T COUSINS! THEY ARE FRIENDS! TOMMY PICKLES+LIL DEVILLE! *Everybody gets shocked more than before* Angelica:Oh come on! Lil:I'm gonna kill Angelica... *Lil gets out of school* Everybody:There she is! Mario:So,Lil...Where's Tommy? Lil:Shut up and calm down everyone! Harold is the one who Published the word! Angelica told him about it! AND KIMI IS THE ONE WHO FORCED ANGELICA TO TELL HAROLD!!! Mario:Okay okay *Everybody in the street becomes normal* Lil:Phew... *Highlight* Lil:Kimi you have put me in a difficult situation! Kimi:Yeah,Tommy's mine Lil:No,He loves me more than you Kimi:Okay *Tommy enters the house* Tommy:What's going on,Lil? Lil:Harold published the word that me and you love each other,Angelica told him,and Kimi told Angelica to tell him Tommy:Is that right,Kimi? Kimi:Yes,umm.... Kimi:Double date? Tommy and Lil:No! Kimi:Okay... *Highlight* *Kimi's alone,sitting in her room* Kimi:Oh,what did I do? I had to date Tommy before Lil told Tommy that she has a crush on him Kimi:I'm faulty... Kimi:And when I wrote TP+KF on the wall,I had to date Tommy before Lil did... Kimi:I really had many chances... *Chuckie drums on the door* Kimi:Come in Chuckie:Hey Chuckie:So,are you really sad about that Tommy is dating Lil? Kimi:Yes,very,I had many chances to date Tommy those days,remember When I wrote TP+KF on the wall? Chuckie:Umm... *Highlight* Chuckie:Tommy Pickles Plus Kimi Finster? *Highlight* Chuckie:Yes,I do remember Chuckie:Don't be sad,Life is always like that Kimi:I know but this really makes me sad *Highlight* *Tommy and Phil are watching The Fairly Odd Parents* Tommy:Do you think we'll ever meet them? Phil:No,but I want all my wishes come true,man.. Tommy:You're right Lil:What's this show? Phil:The Fairly Odd Parents Lil:I watched it only once,half a year ago Lil:My wishes.... Tommy:Yeah,This makes you sad everytime you watch it,you start thinking of your wishes and you can't get them Lil:Life is always like that,Hard achievements,mistakes... Phil:Yeah... *Highlight* Kimi:Lil,keep dating Tommy,even though I'm sad,Chuckie's right,life is always like that Lil:Thanks *Both hug* Lil:Gotta go Kimi:Okay *Lil leaves* Kimi:It's okay,I shouldn't worry Dil:Of course you shouldn't,Life is always like that *Kimi looks at Dil angrily* Kimi:How many times have I heard this sentence? Dil:A million? Kimi:No,really,I have heard it 3 to 4 times! It's over Category:Blog posts